


LusterShipping Week

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Pirates & Mermaids, Curiosity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of short-stories for LusterShipping (Yuzu X Masumi) Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Luster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = Curiosity

“Aren’t you just the little bit curious?” asked Masumi in a teasing tone.

Yuzu didn’t reply as she took a step back, placing her back against the wall. A single drop of sweat rolled down her forehead as her body seemed to shake for just a moment. Was she nervous and scared? Or was she so excited she didn’t know how to act? Yet another curiosity.

Masumi took a small step forward, her body just a hair length away from touching Yuzu’s. Yuzu straightened her muscles and lowered her head a bit to look Masumi directly in her eyes. Masumi felt her blood rush as Yuzu’s beautiful eyes seem to pierce right through her. These were fierce eyes! They wouldn’t scared but she still couldn’t tell if they were defensive or longing in blissful anticipation. Yuzu exhaled a large breath which Masumi could feel the heat of. The thick tension only excited Masumi more.

“Come on Yuzu this silent act is totally not like you. Just be open and honest with me. Tell me how you feel. Are you as curious as I am?”

Masumi placed the palm of her hand against Yuzu’s who seemed to gently welcome her grasp. Slowly each of Masumi’s fingers wrapped around Yuzu’s hand and afterwards Yuzu’s fingers did the same. Yuzu suddenly looked towards her other hand and brought to Masumi’s other hand to do the same. Masumi pressed her body even closer so that now their chests were rubbing against each other as Masumi slowly placed her forehead against Yuzu’s forehead, continuing her deep longing stare.

Yuzu licked her lips as she slowly said, “Yes I am curious what it feels like to kiss a girl.”

Masumi instantly locked her lips with Yuzu in a kiss that seemed like it last forever. She could not believe how sweet and wonderful she tasted, like nothing she had ever known before.

When they did break their kiss and time seemed to resume, Yuzu exclaimed, “That was nice, really nice. So is your curiosity satisfied now?”

Masumi chuckled, “Oh no quite the opposite,” she slowly licked her lips with a hungry expression, “I am very curious about many things involving you now.”


	2. Luster That Transcends the Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Angel/Demon AU

Yuzu happily skipped into Mozarta’s chamber. After much training, today would be the day! This was going to be her last assignment before she was promoted and made into a true angel, a member of the Melodious choir. It was rare for her to speak with Seraph Mozarta directly yet here she was today with the Maestra’s full attention on her.

Mozarta’s spoke as she always did with a beautiful voice that could cure the sick and injury within a mile of her, “Cadet Yuzu, congratulations on making it here today. Your performance has always been exceptional among the recruits and I will be proud when you join our ranks. Your assignment is to travel to the Pyroxene Caves. There is a greedy demon hiding there who has adorned herself in armor made from the gems of the cave. End her and return with her gems to become one of the us Melodious, the most prestigious angels”

“End her?” said Yuzu with a confused look.

“Kill her. Murder her. Terminate her. However you want to call it, whichever word you find most beautiful.”

Yuzu was worried. She had never hurt, let alone killed, another living creature. Not even a demon! She wasn’t sure she had it in her to do so but she knew she couldn’t let her doubts show in front of the Maestra. She would need to do her best to find inner strength to carry out her holy duties.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

The Pyroxene Caves were beautiful! Yuzu marveled at all the wonderful kinds of gemstones in the walls. Such a variety of color and brilliance. As she made her way deeper there were clear signs of vandalism. Entire walls had been shredded apart with their precious gems stolen. It didn’t take long for the trail to lead Yuzu to what had to be her intended target.

The creature looked like a living gemstone in humanoid form. This demon really did wear armor made from gems, all kinds of gems: Rubies, Aquamarines, Topazes, Lapiz Lazuli, and even Diamonds among countless other kinds of gemstones.

The monster stood tall and proud as it declared, “I am the brilliant Koutsu Masumi, master of these caves! Who dares to trespass?”

Yuzu shouted back fearless with just as much gusto, “I am Hiiragi Yuzu, an angel who will soon be part of the Melodious Choir. I have been sent to,” she paused for a second of uncertainty and then said fiecrely, “End your life!”

Yuzu’s body weight shifted uncomfortably as her words had a bitter taste to them. Could she really handle this monster?

Masumi let out a sinister laugh, “End my life? Oh how brave and noble you are disgusting angel. Tell me what does it feel like when you look in the mirror and only see a beautiful person looking back at you?”

“Wait what?”

Masumi growled, “Don’t play dumb with you me you arrogant brat! You were born with beauty, given to you freely! While meanwhile I was born filthy and ugly. I had to find my beauty and cover myself in it.”

Masumi fanned her body as each gem on her sparkled. Yuzu looked up and down her with interest. She faintly said, “What do you look like?”

“You mock me!” screeched Masumi, “You want to see how ugly I am beneath this beauty. You sick sadistic bitch! You are the real monster here! I will rip you to shreds before I remove a single gem!”

Masumi lashed out with her claws to attack Yuzu but only ripped through an illusion. The real Yuzu cast a spell to rip away Masumi’s gem armor. The spell left Masumi exposed with her true demonic self exposed. Her expression was one of shock and disappointment.

Yuzu had her breath stolen away as she could not believe what she saw. This demon Masumi was not ugly at all, in fact she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

Masumi crouched into a ball with her hands over her face as she screamed in agony, “Don’t look! I am too hideous! Just leave me alone to rot away and die!”

A tear rolled down Yuzu’s eye as she walked over and dropped her body around Masumi in a soft hug. Masumi stopped shaking and screaming but continued to cry silently.

“You are not hideous Masumi. Don’t let anyone ever tell you that. You are far more beautiful than all the gems in this cave.”

Masumi turned to look at Yuzu and gave her a tight hug, “You can kill me now. For the first time in my life I am happy. I want to die before this ends.”

Yuzu kissed Masumi’s forehead, “It doesn’t need to end. I am not going to kill you. My dream job is not worth it. Masumi please stay with me so I can tell you how beautiful you are everyday.”

Masumi nodded and then slowly looked around, “Can I still keep some gems?”

Yuzu laughed as she said, “But you have the brightest gem right in your arms already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a short-story for Day 3 (Genderbending) but I really disliked it and I didn't want to raise the rating of the entire AO3 collection to Explicit so go to my Tumblr if you want to read it.


	3. Captain Masumi & The Gem Pirates Adventure On Melodious Mermaid Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Pirates/Mermaid AU  
> This one took me a long time to finish and dragged on too long. I could have continued it but I didn't feel like it. This is more of a tribute to Gem-Knights and Melodious monsters than actual LusterShipping.

“Argh! There it is. The mermaid island the prophecy spoke of.” exclaimed Masumi.

Crystal politely asked, “With all due respect I know I have raised concerned before but I must ask again captain, are you sure we should land there now? Our crew strength is not at its fullest. Citrine, Amethyst, and Pris are all still being loaned to Yaiba’s crew. Also Lady Lapis and Seraphnite are still advising Hokuto’s crew. These are valuable crew members to have with us on a dangerous adventure.”

Masumi thought back to a few days ago. The fortune teller Mieru had told her that the queen of mermaids, Yuzu, had the Xyz Pearl that she had been looking for. Masumi was not going to wait any longer and risk the Xyz Pearl switching hands.

Crystal was Masumi’s oldest fiend. Ever since Crystal was a little girl she had always supported Masumi and had her best interest in mind. Now years later Crystal was a man with a brilliant military background who left the Navy to come be a pirate with Masumi. He always did know best but Masumi had to take a chance to get what she needed.

“Our crew is still quite mighty” explained Masumi, “For once it sounds like Zir is healthy and is ready to pillage the island.”

Zir was the biggest and toughest guy on the Masumi’s crew. Truly a silent giant as he hardly ever talked, he just liked smashing whatever he was instructed to break. Despite his massive strength his constitution was frail as every other week he was sick with a new virus or disease of sorts. He had the worst immune system of anyone Masumi had ever met.

“Not to mention the lieutenants are all in tip-top shape.” proudly announced Masumi.

Ruby was a man from an island of inhibited by what most people would call ‘savage barbarians’. Ruby was a hero to his people but was exiled for showing kindness to outsiders. Masumi took him in and gave him a new home on board hr ship. Ruby’s spear is an odd weapon of choice for a pirate but he is extremely deadly with it.

Aqua was a plump noble woman from the north. She was disowned from her family when she married a poor commoner that she was in love with. The man abandoned her after stealing as much of her remaining fortune that he could. Masumi saved her from suicide and ever since she has devoted her life to protecting Masumi. She even wields a large blade shield and is always the first one to take a musket round for Masumi.

Topaz was an exotic dancer who doubled as an assassin from a far-off desert region. She had gotten deep in debt with her gangster boss who was going to terminate her but Masumi intervened and bought her. Since then Masumi has set her free but Topaz decided of her own free will to stay on Masumi’s crew. Her twin bladed tonfas kill foes before they even see it coming.

Masumi had full faith in her crew that they could take on the mermaid queen and her army. Nobody comes between Masumi and a gemstone she wants!

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“Remember again that mermaids can slither on land but they are extra dangerous in water. They use magical songs to lure people into the water where they then drown them. So stay sharp!”

The middle of the island had a small but magnificent castle. When not swimming that is where Yuzu would reside. Masumi sent a team consisting of Garnet, Sapphire, and Tourmaline around the east side of the castle to patrol. She sent a team consisting of Sardonyx, Iolite, and Amber around the west side of the castle to patrol. Emerald, Sid, and Crystal’s nephew Alex all stayed behind on the ship to guard it. Masumi, Crystal, Zir, Ruby, Aqua, and Topaz were the main assault team that entered through the front castle gates.

As they came into a large hall, with a giant pool in the middle that connects right to the ocean below, they heard music. Across the pool was an older mermaid playing the piano.

She ended the playing on a dramatic note as she said, “I am Shopina. Who might all of you be?”

Masumi proudly yelled, “We are the Gem Pirates and I am the captain. I demand to see Yuzu!”

Shopina gave out a loud mocking laugh as she scolded, “Fool! You do not make demands of the Melodious mermaids! For your insolence you will die!” she resumed playing the piano as she called out names, “Aria, Sonata, Canon, Serenade, Opera! Come and drag these intruders to their doom!”

Five vastly different Melodious mermaids swam out of the pool. Topaz started to charge them but Masumi ordered, “Wait! Let them come to us. We don’t want to be too close to the water.”

Masumi turned to Crystal and whispered, “Can I trust to go after the piano jerk? She seems to be higher authority. Holding her hostage might get Yuzu’s attention.”

Crystal nodded and started a stealthy detour to get to Shopina. Suddenly Sonata threw a dagger at Masumi but Aqua blocked it with her shield. Aqua moved in close to Masumi to protect her.

Topaz slashed Serenade across the chest causing a major wound. Sonata tried to take the opening to claw at Toapz but it was parried by her other tonfa. Sonata’s other claw though lashed out and did wound Topaz’s hip.

Zir charged fourth and smashed Aria beneath the weight of his massive gauntlets but by some miracle she lived, her body seemed quite durable for such a small creature. Opera exploited Zir’s surprise by catching him off-guard and digging her claw deep into his side. A brutal injury even for the giant.

Ruby was attacking Canon but she was dodging the man’s attacks with grace and elegance. But each attack was getting closer to hitting and Canon had nowhere to counterattack. The long reach of his spear made getting closer dangerous.

Masumi analyzed the battlefield to figure where her crew needed her most. Topaz was a master of fighting two opponents at once but these sneaky mermaids may be more than even she could handle. Also that Opera one seemed the strongest and Zir may even have trouble with her.

“Aqua guard Zir!”

Masumi took off and stabbed Sonata through the back. Topaz took the opening to deliver a fatal slash to Serenade.

Opera stabbed Zir right through the kneecap causing a loud screech of pain from the giant man that nobody had ever heard. Aria dug a more shallow wound into Zir’s opposite arm. Opera went to slice off the man’s neck but Aqua intercepted it and parried the attack with her shield. Zir smacked away Aria and sent her rolling several feet away.

Shopina’s playing of the piano quicken into a more angry song. She ordered, “Tamtam and Solo! Get out here too. Where is Elegy when you need her?”

Two more mermaids emerged from the water. Tamtam went to assist Canon with Ruby while Solo made her way to Topaz.

Ruby had made some progress in getting light nicks in on Canon’s body but no major wounds. She was still very agile and engaging. Tamtam attacked Ruby which took him by surprise and was barely able to block. The impact injured his shoulder. Then Canon kicked her mermaid tail right into Ruby’s stomach with surprising force that almost made him drop to one knee.

Solo’s tried to attack Masumi but Topaz easily blocked such a simple forward attack. Sonata got back up and nearly tore out Masumi’s side but she dodged just in time. It was amazing that Sonata was still alive.

Zir tried to crush Opera beneath his fist but she avoided and then dug her claws through his arm. Aqua tried to slash at Opera but it was easily deflected. Zir’s other first punched Opera squally in the face. Any normal human of that size would have had their head torn off but Opera was one of the strongest mermaids here. She fell back several steps and was bleeding heavily but showed now signs that she was going to back down.

Ruby had taken a few steps back from both Tamtam and Canon. He was not as used to fighting two opponents like Topaz was, he knew the key was to keep them out of reach by the tip of his spear. Both of them charged him, with Tamtam in front. Her heavy mace came down in front of her but Ruby sidestepped her as he moved forward towards Canon he spun his spear around and stabbed her in the face, killing her in one blow.

Topaz inflicted enough injury on Solo to get her to back off a few feet. Sonata kept attacking Masumi relentlessly who was focusing on defense. Topaz jumped in and got a slash to connect to Sonata but she got a claw to rip across Topaz’s stomach. As the two were locked in each other’s attacks, Masumi’s sword sliced across and decapitated Sonata.

Opera unleashed a barrage of attacks on Aqua who was having a hard time taking them. Zir was trying to attack Opera but his many injuries were slowing him down.

Another mermaid was coming of the water but this one stayed at the edge of the water. She raised her hands and the bodies of Serenade and Canon came floating to her and into the water.

Shopina exclaimed, “Oh Soprano you joined us just in time.”

Crystal sneaked up behind Shopina and locked her in a choke hold. Shopina exclaimed through her lack of air, “I’m going to even the score.”

Another Melodious mermaid emerged from the water near Shopina and Crystal. She was the smallest one yet but when her tail wrapped around Crystal’s leg he felt all of his strength vanish and Shopina easily broke free of the grasp. The new mermaid, Score, had some kind of poison or magic that drains strength.

The corpses of Serenade and Canon seemed to become more liquidy in the water as Soprano directed it. They blended together and from that mesh fused together arouse a new Melodious mermaid and the strongest one yet, Shuberta.

Masumi locked eyes with Shuberta and declared to her crew, “She is mine!”

Solo tried to intercept Masumi but the injured Topaz was able to keep her at bay. Solo seemed to be a less skilled fighter than several of the other ones but Topaz was bleeding out fairly badly and wasn’t sure she could win before losing consciousness.

Crystal with the last of his strength grabbed the head of the small Melodious mermaid, Score, and snapped it around backwards. Once she died he no longer felt his strength being zapped away but it was returning slowly. Shopina smacked Crystal and knocked him to the ground. She straddled him and repetitively started punching him. Though as Crystal’s face bloodied he felt his physical strength returning. In his adrenaline he shoved Shopina off of himself. He then lifted her up and slammed her down in his knee, instantly breaking her back! Crystal figured that should keep her out of commission for a while. He knew that Masumi and the rest of the crew needed his help so he ran around the pool to get back to the fight.

Ruby continue to attack and parry with tamtam but the girl’s massive mace proved to be a frustrating weapon to fight against even with a spear.

Opera got another successful hit in on Zir which dropped him to his back. He was still barely conscious but he couldn’t stand back up. Aqua raised her shield and did her best to keep Opera busy but she knew that she alone couldn’t beat her.

Shurberta drew a sword out of the water as Masumi raised her sword for a charging slash. Shurberta started singing as she charged as well. Steel clanked against steel! Masumi and Shurberta stared at each other and measured each other up as their swords parried each other. Both unleashed several swings at the other but every one was countered. They were evenly matched.

Solo had taken a few nasty hits but she had gained the upper hand. Topaz had slowed down so much that she could barely stand.

Opera was relentless in her attacks. Aqua was blocking them but just barely. Then she noticed Aria had gotten back up and was coming back toward them, no the injured Zir. She had no where to protect him with Opera nearly on top of her.

Tamtam smashed her mace squarely into Ruby’s chest. He coughed up blood as he feel to one knee. Tamtam raised her mace to smash in Ruby’s head.

Shurberta said to Masumi in a taunting voice, “Give up feeble human. We are a fusion, we are greater than you scattered fools.”

Masumi slashed her blade across Shurberta’s check, the first attack to draw blood, “My crew is a fusion too, a fusion of all of our souls together. Our hearts beat together!”

A musket shot hit tamtam and knocked her over. It came from Iolite! Her, Garnet, Sapphire, Tourmaline, Sardonyx, and Amber all stood by the doorway.

Tourmaline annoiced, “The Calvary is here!”

Sardonyx threw his massive chained flail at Opera which knocked her out with ease.

Sapphire rushed over and grappled Aria until she was completely incapacitated.

Tourmaline rushed over and attacked Solo. After a few more strikes she was knocked out.

Amber ran to the edge of the water where Soprano was nearby and shoved her electric sword into the pool. Soprano was electrocuted and fell under the water.

Garnet ran up and punched Shurberta from an opening Masumi had made. Shurberta took a few steps back in pain but then retaliated with a viscous slash across Garnet’s chest.

“Garnet!” Masumi yelled as she positioned her self between her friend and her enemy.

“See you humans have no sense of coordination.” mocked Shurberta.

Masumi slashed her sword forward which Shurberta easily blocked but then suddenly a fist tore through Shurberta’s back and out of the front of her chest.

Crystal yelled, “Us Gem Pirated are more fused together than you will ever be.”

With all of the Melodious mermaids dead or unconscious the crew regrouped and took inventory of their injuries. Everybody was injured pretty badly but nothing they couldn’t live through, just with more scars.

“Enough!” yelled a loud heavenly voice!

From the water arose 2 new Melodious mermaids. One looked to be a bodyguard with the motif of a flower, Bloom Diva. While the beauty of the other made it very clear that she could only be the mermaid queen herself, Yuzu.

(To Be Continued Never)


End file.
